A technology of an ultrasonic wave focusing apparatus is disclosed by the inventors of the present invention (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1). This ultrasonic wave focusing apparatus, focuses the ultrasonic waves outputted from a plurality of ultrasonic transducers at a focal point, and changes the focal point within a three-dimensional space by changing the phase of vibration of each ultrasonic transducer.